warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalia Adams
Author's Note: Text penned by Lyssa with minor changes made by Belladonna. Amalia Adams (née Shaw) is an underground artist, wife of Franklin Adams and mother of Sophie. She was raised in an orphanage and knows how hard it is to live without parents, so she often pointed out that there's no reason for Sophie to dislike something about her life. Amalia's Story Amalia Shaw was born in Putzbrunn, in December 1973. Shortly after her birth, she was found on the threshold of a Children's Home, without a note or any other document. One of the "nannies" gave the girl the name Amalia Shaw, in honor of her long-lost friend whom she treated like her sister. Amalia grew up as a very active child, showing great interest to drawing. In the beginning, these were ordinary children's pictures, but later she began to professionally study art. At the age of 16, she already earned money herself by drawing portraits in a local park. A couple of years later, when it was time to go to college, Amalia realized that ordinary art didn't attract her, so she began to study underground art. In college, she met Franklin Adams, an undergraduate student, who definitely wasn't a fan of art. Despite this, the two began to spend more and more time together, gradually falling in love with each other. It didn't take long for Amalia to get to know Franklin's family, and several months later, the couple got married. The next few years, Amalia was actively studying art, while her husband was immersed in archaeology. The young woman didn't plan to have children, until in January 1996 it became obvious that she was expecting. This was a shock to Amalia, who planned to engage in her career only, but Franklin convinced his wife that it was too dangerous to have an abortion. And so, Sophie Adams was born on September 26, 1996. Amalia never really raised her daughter, so she and Sophie didn't have a good relationship. Her husband wasn't more successful with their child, though, so as soon as Sophie turned 18, she escaped from her childhood home. Amalia learned about the death of her daughter and the birth of her granddaughter from Louis Belcourt in December 2015. Louis intended to raise his daughter on his own, and the Adams weren't really against it, since both of them were too busy to deal with a child. Physical Appearance Amalia has dark brown hair, with interspersed colored strands in them, and gray eyes. Despite her age, she still prefers wearing youthful clothes, which repeatedly embarrassed her daughter when she was still in school. Skills & Powers Amalia is a first-rate underground artist, able to draw in different styles. She also has an aptitude for learning languages, which she, however, never uses in her everyday life. Personality & Habits Amalia likes to abstract from reality, giving herself entirely to art. Probably due to the fact that she was abandoned in infancy, she doesn't attach much importance to family values and could never establish a proper relationship with her own daughter. Relationships Franklin Adams (husband) Franklin is probably the only person who can safely treat his wife's antics. They both put work above the family, and this is one of the traits that helped them to get along for so many years. Sophie Adams (daughter, deceased) Since Amalia was never really going to become a mother, she didn't attach significance to motherhood. Therefore, she didn't know what was happening in her daughter's life, and even after Sophie's death she didn't come to the funeral because of a very important art order. Emilie Belcourt (granddaughter) Amalia met her granddaughter only once, when Emilie was nine years old. She came to France to visit her relatives at her husband's insistence, but they didn't get along very well, and Amalia never met the Belcourts again. Charlotte and Jacklyn Belcourt-Lattimer (great-granddaughters) Amalia was aware of her great-granddaughters' births, because Emilie decided to tell her about it. Despite this, she never came to France to visit Charlie and Jackie, and that choice was quite mutual. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Belcourt Family Category:Original Characters Category:Born: December Category:Born: 1970s